


Boxers or Briefs

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Crossdressing, Fellatio, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: For some reason, Mark keeps giving Tyler skirts.





	Boxers or Briefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnamonstache](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sinnamonstache).



> Edited by the lovely Angel! Love you, babes!

“Dude,” said Mark, as Tyler fiddled with the lights and adjusted the camera, “why are you wearing a skirt?”

Tyler cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the camera he was fiddling with.

“Well,” said Tyler, “we’re doing costumes for this, and I know that our viewers get a kick out of me in skirts, and my other costume had a big splotch of paint on it from the last time we did a challenge.

Mark nodded in agreement.

“Just make sure your boxers aren’t longer than the hem this time,” he told Tyler.

Tyler let out a breath that would be a sigh of relief on anyone else.

He wasn’t even sure why he was so anxious - he hadn’t known he was anxious in the first place, but his shoulders went down, and he grinned a bit.

He adjusted his underwear, adjusted the swishy blue skirt, and then he was getting on camera.

* * *

_Hello everyone, I’m Markiplier, & today we’re doing yet another Halloween challenge!_

* * *

“What are we doing today?”

“Well,” said Mark, “I figured we could film a few skits. You know, to get ready for the tour.”

“We’re wearing dumb costumes again, aren’t we?” Tyler sighed, going to dig through the trunk.

“Yep,” said Mark, although he sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

… huh.

* * *

The next time they had a skit, Mark handed Tyler a skirt.

This skirt was shorter than the first one. It was green, and flippy. Tyler eyed it, then eyed Mark.

“I’m not gonna be able to wear boxers with this,” Tyler said flatly.

“You’ve got briefs, right?”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to have two different pairs of underwear just because you neglected to tell me that I was gonna be wearing a specific thing for a specific skit.”

“Do you want my underwear?” Mark looked annoyed.

Tyler paused.

“… what?”

“My underwear. I’m wearing briefs.”

“My thighs are, like, as big as your torso,” Tyler pointed out.

He was still holding the skirt, and he crossed his arms, giving Mark a Look.

“They’re briefs,” said Mark. “It’s not like boxers, that’ll cut off your circulation.”

“Are you sure you don’t just want me to wear your underwear?”

Tyler meant it as a joke, but Mark was turning bright red.

… huh. 

Why was that making Tyler’s own dick start to get hard?

He’d have to consider that, later.

Without another word, Tyler pulled his pants open, then down, kicking them off. He pulled the skirt up and over his hips, so that it sat right above his thighs.

If his cock got any harder, it would be a bit too obvious.

Mark was staring at him, open mouthed, and when Tyler glanced down… yeah, that was definitely a boner.

Huh.

He knew that Mark had been carrying some type of torch for him for a while - they’d been teasing it, on and off since college - but seeing this kind of blatant confirmation was a bit of a shock to the system.

Not an unpleasant one.

He turned around, and he bent over, aware of the way that his ass was now peeking out from under the skirt. He pulled his boxers down, stepping out of them carefully.

And then, he turned around, and he handed Mark his boxers.

“Well?”

The important part was to keep eye contact.

“Well, uh, I mean….” Mark stuttered, and then he was blushing harder, turning around hastily. “I guess I should give you mine, huh?”

“That’d be helpful,” Tyler said, trying to be as calm as he could be. Channel his inner stone face, or something.

His heart was beating very, very fast.

“Are you just gonna, like, stand there and watch while I take my underwear off?” Mark’s voice was coming out a bit higher than he probably wanted it to.

“You watched me,” Tyler pointed out.

“I wasn’t watching you!”

“You were staring so hard that I’m amazed my butt doesn’t have your eyes burned into it.” Tyler made a big show of grabbing his own butt, which ended up revealing more skin.

Mark turned bright red, but his eyes were glued to Tyler’s hands.

There was a lot of thigh being bared, and Tyler was beginning to get harder.

Fuck.

“Mark?”

“Hm?”  
“You were gonna give me some underwear, so I don’t end up doing the skit free balling it,” Tyler supplied.

Tyler hadn’t thought it was possible for Mark’s face to get any redder, and yet.

“Well,” said Mark. “Well.”

“Do you need help taking your pants off?” Tyler reached for Mark’s waistband, and Mark turned redder, but didn’t move.

“I, um… maybe I do,” he said, his voice husky.

Welp.

Things had just escalated.

The sexual tension grew thicker, as if it was possible.

Tyler took a step closer, and Mark turned his face up.

“Um,” said Tyler. “Um. I’d like… that is, I’d like to kiss you.”

Mark blinked at him, and his eyes widened when his brain caught up with his ears.

“What kind of kissing?”

“Mouth kissing,” said Tyler.

His hands were resting on Mark’s waistband, at the front of his pants, over Mark’s stomach.

They were shaking.

“… oh,” said Mark, and he licked he lips.

Tyler stared at his tongue, captivated by the pink sweep of it.

“I’d… I’d like that too,” said Mark, and his hands were on Tyler’s waist.

He’d dropped Tyler’s boxers.

Tyler bent down, and Mark stood on his tiptoes, and then they were kissing.

It was a very simple kiss, chaste. A press of lips on lips, of varying pressure.  
When they pulled apart, they were both panting, and Tyler was shaking harder.

Mark pulled them closer, and that was a bit of a mistake, because now Tyler very obviously had an erection, and in the skirt it wasn’t encumbered at all, and the head of his dick was pressing against Mark’s stomach, through the skirt.

Mark looked down.

“Is that a rolling pin in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?” He sounded on the edge of hysteria, beginning to giggle.

“I don’t have any pockets,” Tyler said, because… well, he wasn’t operating on all cylinders either.

“Does that mean it’s not a rolling pin?”

“I mean, you could try to use it as a rolling pin, I guess,” said Tyler. “I just, uh, hope you don’t.” He leaned down for another kiss.

The second one was awkward, sweet - they’d known each other too long, there was too much history between them for this to be as simple as a second kiss.

There had been a lot of longing looks, and a heck of a lot of jerking off, through the many years.

When Tyler pulled back, Mark was laughing.

“What’s so funny? Am I that bad a kisser?” Tyler blushed.

“Could you even fit a rolling pin in someone’s pocket?”

“I mean, if it was a deep enough pocket,” Tyler said, still unsteady.

“I wanna suck your cock,” Mark said, unexpectedly.

“… what?”

“I’ve been thinking about it… for a while,” Mark said. “I mean, if it’s not too weird. Too fast.”

Tyler took a step back, so that he could think.

“I… I don’t want to fuck our friendship up,” he said carefully. “Like, I really like the idea of all of this stuff, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want you to rush into anything out of the -”

“I’ve wanted to do this since college,” Mark said flatly.

“Oh,” said Tyler, because how do you respond to that?

“So can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Suck your dick.”

“Um.” Tyler’s dick twitched at the idea.

He liked it. He liked it a lot.

“If this… if it doesn’t work out,” Tyler said slowly, “are we gonna be okay?”

“We’ll be okay,” Mark reassured him. Then he looked stricken. “I mean, unless we’re not?”

“It can be… an experiment,” Tyler said.

“What are we testing, exactly?” Mark looked as skeptical as a man so horny his dick was leaving a wet spot in his pants could look.

“If this… if you like it. Or if I like it. If it’s not too weird.”

“Fair enough,” said Mark. “And what if it doesn’t work?”

“Then it can be a funny story we tell in like ten years,” said Tyler.

“… I like this plan,” said Mark.

“I do too,” said Tyler.

“So can we go back to kissing now?”

Tyler leaned down, and he kissed Mark again, pulling the other man closer to him. They were as close as you can get, when clothes and skin are still involved.

Mark was taking full advantage of Tyler’s nudity below the waist, pushing the skirt up to grab handfuls of Tyler’s ass and squeezing like he was testing an avocado for ripeness.

Tyler ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, and he held onto it, then moved his hands down, to stroke along Mark’s spine.  
Mark moaned, jerked against Tyler’s touch, and he sobbed, shivering. He broke their kiss, and he pressed his forehead against Tyler’s, panting heavily.

“That’s… that’s really good,” Mark mumbled, “but I’m, like, really keyed up, and if you keep touching me like that I’m not gonna be able to do anything to you, because I’m just gonna twitch a bunch on the floor and probably cum in my pants.”

“So how would that be any different from what you’re usually like?” Tyler kept his voice deadpan, but he was grinning.

“Do you want this blowjob or not?”

“I would absolutely love this blowjob,” Tyler said.

“You should, uh… you should sit down,” said Mark. “It’ll be easier on your back. And also easier on, you know, me.”

“Right,” said Tyler, although he wasn’t sure how it would be easier on Mark.

He’d never, personally, given a blowjob.

Maybe Mark had?

They’d have a talk about that, at some point in the near future.

They’d be having a few talks in the near future, it seemed like.

Tyler sat on a nearby chair, planting his feet. The skirt rode up, and there was a lot of thigh on display. Tyler’s balls were on display, and that was a bit embarrassing, but Mark didn’t seem to mind.

Mark was getting on his knees, and he was resting his elbows on Tyler’s thighs as he slowly, carefully pushed the skirt up, until Tyler’s cock was uncovered.

“Girthy,” said Mark, and then they were both snickering.

Mark was still grinning as his lips wrapped around the head of Tyler’s cock.

* * *  
It wasn’t the most skillful blowjob that Tyler had ever received - Mark didn’t know what to do with his teeth, and he drooled so much that the chair was going to have a wet spot.  
But he sucked enthusiastically, taking a lot more of it down than Tyler would have expected, and he could do things with his tongue that were making Tyler’s eyes roll back in his head.

Mark pulled off when Tyler’s cock began to get thicker, the pulse quickening.

“Are you gonna cum?”

“Soon? Ish?”

The newness of the whole thing was getting to Tyler, and he hadn’t jerked off in a few days.

“Do you, uh… do you want to cum on my face?”

“I mean, if you want me to,” Tyler said.

This was awkward as hell.

“Maybe next time?” Mark licked his lips, and they were swollen, his chin shiny with drool.

“Do you want there to be a next time?”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Mark said, and his tone was fervent.

“Well, then, uh… I’ll tell you if I’m close,” Tyler said.

“And you want me to keep up how I was?”

“Hold on a sec,” said Tyler, and he reached over towards the desk, just barely snagging a bottle of water. “Maybe drink some water? Your mouth is kinda dry.”

“Oh. Shit, sorry, I didn’t realize.” Mark laughed, unsteadily. “I don’t exactly have a lot of experience in the area.”  
“  
It’s alright,” Tyler said. “I don’t think I’d think of that, if I were giving one.”

“You totally would,” said Mark. “You’re Tyler. You think of everything.”

Tyler snorted. “I don’t think of everything.”

“You totally do,” said Mark. “I bet when you blow me, you’re gonna have studied techniques from all the best porn stars.” He paused, and then he looked down. “I mean, assuming that you’d like to blow me.”  
“I’d like to blow you,” said Tyler quickly. “Do you want me to?”

“Oh, totally,” said Mark, a little too quickly. He laughed, self conscious.

“I mean, not now,” said Mark. “I wanna finish this first. I’m kind of a perfectionist.”

“You want to give the perfect blowjob on the first go?”

“Something like that.”

“I… I have faith in you,” said Tyler.

He was still hard, throbbing in the cooler air, still slick with Mark’s spit.

Mark took a long drink of water, and he grinned at Tyler.

“Ready?”

“Yeah. Bring it on, man.”

* * *  
This time it was better.

Mark’s mouth was wetter, and he seemed to be hitting his stride.

Tyler closed his eyes and rode it out, as the pleasure got tighter and tighter at the base of his spine, until….

“I’m gonna cum, fuck, Mark, I’m… I’m….”

Mark pulled off just in time, and he hurriedly aimed Tyler’s cock upwards.

Tyler mostly came on the skirt, getting some of it on his shirt. He was shaking as his cock flexed, more cum shooting out of him, leaving him limp and panting on the chair.

Mark was overcome with… something. Tyler didn’t even know. But the other man was scrambling up onto his lap, straddling it, and he was kissing Tyler, ignoring the cum that was getting on him, just kissing with his whole mouth, the kind of hungry desperation that has complicated history behind it.

Tyler reached down between them, and he should have asked Mark, but Mark just moaned and bucked into Tyler’s hand, as Tyler pulled Mark’s pants down, and then he was jacking Mark off in quick, efficient strokes, kissing Mark as the chair creaked, as Mark’s hips jerked forward.

Mark came with a grunt and a sob, shooting cum all across Tyler’s hand and the skirt, a bit of it getting on Tyler’s shirt. He slumped forward, getting himself cummy, but he didn’t seem to care at the moment.

“Fuck,” Mark mumbled, and he was sweating, slippery under Tyler’s fingers.

“You alright?” Tyler pressed a cautious kiss against Mark’s forehead, and Mark relaxed even further into him, clinging like a monkey.

“I think we’re gonna have to get you a new costume for the skit,” Mark mumbled, snuggling closer.

“Mmm?”

“My fans would notice,” said Mark. “You know they would.”

“… fair.”

“But… I like how you look in a skirt.”

“You don’t say,” Tyler said, dryly.

Mark snorted, but he kissed Tyler’s jaw, with his prickly face.

Tyler sighed, relaxing.

He’d have to deal with the mess before it got especially gross - they might have to shower.

But he’d deal with that in a minute.

Mark was warm and cuddly and okay, kinda gross. But… this was nice.


End file.
